488
Professor Stokes investigates the dream curse. Synopsis Teaser : It is a peaceful evening at Collinwood, but far away from the great house, one member of the Collins family is in great danger. For soon, very soon, an experiment will be conducted, an experiment that could mean his salvation or his destruction. The experiment must take place within 24 hours, or the body will start to decompose. Act I Barnabas tells Julia Hoffman they must start the experiment, but Julia says she isn't ready. Julia appears anxious and nervous. She tells Barnabas she had a dream, and she has a compulsion to tell Mrs. Johnson about the dream, but she doesn't dare. She tells him what Prof. Stokes told her about the dream curse. She just doesn't know if she is able to continue with the experiment. Act II Julia tries to make sense of what Dr. Eric Lang told her before he died. He kept repeating the word "listen", but she doesn't know what he meant. She then notices the tape recorder, and thinks that Lang may have dictated something for her to hear. But when she starts the playback, all they hear is music. Barnabas looks at Adam, and is glad Dr. Lang chose that face; it is such a handsome, young face. Julia says for some women, that wouldn't make a difference. Barnabas tells Julia that he appreciates all that she has done for him. The two head to Lang's study where Julia wants to look at some other notes. After the two leave the lab, the music on the tape stops, and Lang's voice is heard telling Julia that Barnabas will be free as long as both Barnabas and Adam live. Act III Prof. Stokes stops at the Evans cottage and introduces himself to Maggie Evans. He asks her about her dream, a dream that terrified her. A number of people have had the same dream, and he wants Maggie to tell him about it. He may know a way to stop the curse, but he needs information. Maggie tells him about her dream. When she recites the verse from the dream, Stokes seems particularly interested. Act IV Prof. Stokes arrives at Dr. Lang's home looking for Dr. Hoffman. Barnabas lies and says she isn't here, but Stokes says her car is outside. Barnabas admits she is here but can't be disturbed. Stokes says he wants to talk to him anyway. He believes Barnabas knows witchcraft is being practiced at Collinwood, and he knows who the witch is. Stokes says he can break the dream curse, but Barnabas must tell him who the witch is. Barnabas tells him that it is Cassandra Collins, which surprises Stokes for reasons of his own. Stokes quickly leaves. Barnabas goes upstairs to tell Julia about Stokes' visit, and that he told him Cassandra is the witch. Julia thinks that might have been a mistake; after all, it was at Stokes' house that Roger met Cassandra. Barnabas wonders if Cassandra has Stokes under her power just as she had Stokes' ancestor, Ben Stokes, under her power. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Robert Rodan as Adam * Addison Powell as Eric Lang (voice only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * The Collinsport Afghan appears on the couch in the Evans cottage. Story * TIMELINE: There are 24 hours left before the body begins to deteriorate. 9pm: Professor Stokes arrives at Dr. Lang's house. * Sets used in this episode: Dr. Lang's laboratory, the Evans Cottage living room, and Lang's study and entrance. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 488 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 488 - Pretty People in Terrible TroubleCategory:Dark Shadows episodes